


Galactic Blackmail

by myrthrilmercury



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Dom/sub, Forced Masturbation, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrthrilmercury/pseuds/myrthrilmercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a misjudgment by Joel, Clayton Forrester holds the ability to turn off the oxygen on the SOL, but he may be willing to keep it on, if Joel does something for him...</p><p>Written for the 2009 MST3K Slash Secret Santa Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galactic Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> The request I received for the 2009 Secret Santa Exchange was Forrester/Joel with shades of non-con. This is the result.

It was late, and Joel was the only one awake on the SOL. For whatever reason, he couldn’t sleep. Maybe it was the feeling of being watched. Sure, he was watched constantly by the Mads, but the feeling was especially strong tonight. Somehow, he was more aware of his surroundings, and felt a certain foreboding.

The red light on the panel flashed. What could the Mads possibly want at this hour? Curious, Joel hit the panel. Dr. Clayton Forrester’s face popped up onto the screen. Clayton sat in a black leather office chair.

“Ah, hello there Joel.” Clayton smiled smugly and crossed his arms across his chest. “Notice anything different after that accident with the rocket?”

“Different?” Joel asked, confused. “Gypsy patched up some of the paneling and we had a minor problem with the oxygen tank, but that’s all fixed now.”

“It may or may not be, depending on what I do next.” Clayton reached down and picked up a small gearbox. “Remember this?”

Joel’s jaw dropped. “What—Where did you get that?!”

“When you sent the rocket back, it did a little more damage than you and Gypsy thought. You misjudged the distance more than you thought and took out the controls to your oxygen tank, remember?”

Joel suddenly remembered not being able to find the gearbox. He hadn’t considered it a big deal since Gypsy got the spare one up and running, but he had wondered where it went. It must have fallen into the Gizmonic supply rocket that he sent back to Earth. Unfortunately, when he sent it back to the Mads after the weekly shipment of food and supplies, he misjudged the firing trajectory and sent it right into the side of the SOL. 

Joel’s train of thought was interrupted when Clayton spoke again. “You know, I could turn this off while you’re all asleep. Or even now. With Gypsy asleep, you wouldn’t be able to reach the oxygen tank in time to turn it back on. You’d probably asphyxiate. I’m giving it serious thought right now, as a matter of fact.” 

Clayton traced a finger over some of the levers on the gearbox. He noticed the look of sheer terror on Joel’s face and smiled. “But I may be willing to keep it on…on one condition.”

“What?” Joel asked.

“For the next half hour, you do everything I tell you to. And I mean everything, or this gets turned off and it’s sayonara to you and your robot friends. Do we have a deal?”

“Do I have a choice?” Joel said.

Clayton knew this was a rhetorical question and smiled. “I knew you’d agree. First, I want you to take off your jumpsuit.”

“What?!” 

“Come on. Your life depends on it.” 

Joel began undoing the buttons on his blue jumpsuit, then stopped. He knew Clayton had something for him—hell, he had resisted his advances in the past. But who knew he would resort to this?

“I’m waiting!” Clayton snapped. Joel jumped and undid the rest of the buttons quickly, then pushed the jumpsuit down his legs and stepped out of the material. 

“Hmm, boxers. That answers one of my long-burning questions. I’ll need you to remove those too.”

Joel looked around to make sure none of the `bots were nearby, then pulled his boxers down.

“Turn around,” Clayton ordered. “See that chair back there? Bend over the back.” 

Biting his lip, Joel fought back the trembling in his legs as he slowly dragged himself to the chair. He bent forward a little bit and rested his elbows on the back of the chair, cradling his head in his hands. 

Clayton nodded in approval at the sight. “Spread your legs a little.”

Joel realized that he would have to move his arms to put his body in a wider stance. He leaned over halfway, widening his stance and grasping the edge of the chair’s back.

“Very nice.” Clayton reclined in his chair, paying no mind to his growing erection. “Stay there until I tell you to move again. Now, reach behind you and grab your cock.”

As humiliating as this was, Joel knew that protesting would do him no good. Wordlessly, he reached downwards and placed his fingertips on his cock. He recoiled when he realized that he was semi-hard. 

Clayton noticed Joel’s reaction and chuckled. “You always were good at following orders. Look at you touching yourself. I bet you like touching yourself there.” 

Joel winced. Not only was this humiliating, but the position was beginning to get uncomfortable. 

“Do you like touching yourself there? Tell me you like it, Joel. I know you do.”

Joel remained silent and turned his head.

“I know you like it. Don’t think I can’t see what goes on there at night. Don’t think I don’t know how absolutely fucking shameless you are.”

“No!” Joel clenched his eyes shut, fighting back the burning sensation.

“Don’t lie to me, Joel. Tell me how much you like it.”

Joel nodded weakly.

“I can’t hear you.” Clayton waved the gearbox around in his right hand. “Tell me.”

“I…I like it,” Joel forced out, throwing away any pride and dignity that he may have had left.

“Tell me it feels good. Tell me how good it feels when you touch yourself.”

“It…it feels…good…real…good,” Joel choked through clenched teeth.

“You’re doing very well, Joel,” Clayton said with a wide smile. “And we only have, let’s see…” Clayton checked his watch. “Fifteen minutes left. Go ahead and sit down.”

Joel quickly sprung up and then sat down, relieved to be out of the previous position. He sat with his arms crossed and fists clenched, firmly holding his knees together.

“Come on, you need to get more comfortable than that. Spread your legs.”

Joel spread his legs, but kept his arms crossed. To his chagrin, he felt himself getting harder.

“Now, why don’t you show me how you like to touch yourself?”

Joel immediately leaned back and firmly grasped his cock. To his complete disbelief, he almost wanted to do it without being told. Clearly this was an unknown fantasy of his, but this was a terrible way of realizing it. He moved his hand up and down his shaft, alternating the pressure, and trying to keep his whimpers down so the `bots wouldn’t discover his shame.

Suddenly, it was as if Clayton wasn’t even there. Joel automatically blocked out his presence as he continued moving on his own, stroking faster and harder, whimpering louder, finally letting out a guttural moan as he came. Joel slumped forward in the chair, staring blankly at the patterns on the floor that now seemed to move.

“Good boy,” Clayton said proudly, snapping Joel out of his daze. “You’re free to go. I might return this to you later.” Clayton waved the gearbox around in his hand. “Or not. I haven’t decided yet. 

“You might?” Joel repeated with a twinge of anger in his voice.

“I’m afraid you’re not in a position to bargain, Joel. You did very well tonight. But I still have a movie to send you tomorrow. I’ll see you then.” Clayton switched off the screen on his end.

Joel sighed and picked up his clothes off the floor before dragging himself to the back to take a shower.


End file.
